


Just Like Me

by Bone_Fairy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asteria Diamond, Devon is a therapist, F/F, F/M, Gemsong, Hybrid discrimination, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jackie is a professional lesbian, Lacey is adopted, Little Homeschool, THERE IS ART, anti-gem societies smh, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Fairy/pseuds/Bone_Fairy
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts), [Datasage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datasage/gifts), [Falrisesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/gifts), [Jaybird314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird314/gifts), [Alderous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alderous/gifts).



Chris awoke with a start, their heart rapping against their ribs. Their nightmare was _terrible_.

**_What’s wrong with shards?_ **

**_~~They’re gone.~~ _ **

It was hard to tell.

_Small… harmless…_

_~~shattered… dead~~ _

**~~  
~~** There was a cold shiver down their spine as if part of them knew it was more than that.

**_I don’t think it’s a big deal.  
~~Running. Running away. I left them there. THEY’RE GONE THEY’RE GONE THEY’RE GONE THEY’RE-~~_ **

_Tired… sleep…  
~~shattered… helpless~~_

**_I know._ **

**_~~I COULD’VE STOPPED IT~~ _ **

This was getting annoying. This nightmare was getting annoying. They where sick of it.

**_There isn’t anything we can do._ **

**_~~“There isn’t anything we can do, they’re already dead” DIAMONDS DIAMONDS DIAMONDS~~ _ **

_Hate… helpless_

_~~“I just feel so helpless” THEY’RE GONE IT’S MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT MY-~~ _

Chris slowly fell back to sleep, knowing the nightmare ~~the memory~~ awaited them.

****


	2. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANT'S TO GO ON A ROAD TRIP!?

They had only just opened their door and Lacey was already there.

"You're early." Chris said rubbing their eyes and blinking a few times, attempting to banish the blurriness from their vision.

"Darn it, I had the perfect song to wake you up." Lacey sighed in mock disappointment "Oh well, another time then."

"Another time indeed." Chis replied "I smell bacon, give it."

"You have to get it yourself, pipsqueak."

"That's fair." They made their way to the kitchen already planning to steal some bacon off Lacey's plate as petty revenge for her failed attempt to wake them up. Funny, those where lyrics from one of last week's songs.

**_I hope Auntie Jackie isn't cooking._ **

_No... no fire... smells good._

**_True._ **

They noticed a few packed bags at the door, under the soft light of sunlight that spilled through an open curtain. They took one of the 4 seats at the kitchen table. Lacey sat next to them. Jackie was on her phone, probably texting her new girlfriend. 

"No phones at the table, Jackie." Devon, dad, said while expertly flipping some pancakes on the stove. 

Jackie groaned, switching off her phone "Fine _brother."_

Lacey giggled. And Chris couldn't suppress a smile. There was a long pause before Devon inhaled deeply. 

"We're moving."

"WHAT!? AGAIN!?" Lacey yelled, clearly upset.

"Lacey, inside voice. And yes, again." Devon placed some eggs on different plates. "I was recently informed that an anti-gem facility moved into town."

“I swear, they’re following us.” Jackie growled through gritted teeth.

This had shut Lacey up. She had an encounter with an anti-gem society a few years back, 12 to be exact. She was only 4 and they did terrible things to her, she still had the scars. Mental and physical.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked.

"There's this place called 'Beach City'. It’s in Delmarva. I heard about it from a friend who lives there. It’s supposed to be a ‘safe haven’ for both Gems and Humans to live in. They even have laws that prevent any anti-gems to move into the town.” Devon passed plates to everyone. Chris didn’t feel like eating.

“When are we leaving?” Lacey broke her unspoken vow of silence.

“Today, actually.” He shoved some food into his mouth. “Right after breakfast.”

The bags by the door became relevant again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop travel!


End file.
